Cleaning implements for underwater cleaning of swimming pools are presently known. In a first known type, the implement is developed as a transport chassis. Mounted on the chassis is an electrically driven pump having a suction nozzle on its suction side for drawing in the settled dirt and a filter on its pressure side for catching the drawn in dirt. The implement is lowered to the basin bottom on a pole and moved by this pole back and forth over the basin bottom. In a further known type, the transport chassis features a traction drive with a sensor. A direction change results when the sensor contacts the basin wall. The remainder of this implement includes a electrically driven suction pump, suction nozzle, and filter as in the first-named type.
The disadvantage of these known cleaning elements is that they may be lowered into the basin and taken out again only with considerable difficulty because of their comparatively high weight. For this reason, the known cleaning implements are equipped with additional equipment, such as for example transporting and submerging carts, launching ramp, skids, lift crane, or the like, in order to assure a lowering and removal of the cleaning implement with minimal effort and without damaging the basin rims.